ONE PIECE : FREEDOM
by DASTAAN
Summary: Falling into One piece without any indication or knowledge about it and to now survive can be strange. But Dastaan is okay with it, he will live to his fullest in this new dangerous and exciting world dotted by islands, filled with adventure and wrought with a massive tinge of harem and SELF-INSERT! will change to M soon
1. pROLOGUE

**I do not own nor try to own One Piece but I do own my OC self insert character.**

 **Well with that out of the way let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

 _ **"Dreams are only for the brave" -Me**_

 _Not all can achieve them so they remain unfulfilled, waiting for the special someone to complete them for them to go against GOD.- .D._

Drip...Drip..Drip.  
The rain was still falling on the rolling small boat. The only occupant wears a small hat on his face and is currently asleep while a fishing rod is attached to the boat. The fishing is hardly possible what with the rain drops making the fish run far away but it has never really made his attempts less futile.

For a second there is silence and then the boat rocks as if hit by a tsunami tilting dangerously to one side but then stabilizes. The occupant still sleeps soundly even when the roar of a giant whirlpool sounds out. There is a gentle on the sleeping person...for a second the ring on his right hand shines brightly and if one saw carefully one is still able to see an in distinct creature looking at the ring wearer. Then the illusion shatters and the boat capsizes directly into the open maw of the giant whirlpool..then there's nothing.

Dastaan was sputtering as he slowly grasped for water and found only water around him. He could already see the surface just a feet above but he was doubtful if he could reach it before dying. He broke the surface with screams grasping and panting for breath. With energy all but spent, he found a nearby floating barrel and held onto it not questioning how it got there; he slipped into unconsciousness.

Unknown to him he had set a unnatural wave that swept the air around him like a tornado and like a shock-wave it spread to every part of the world to the world as the strongest in the world suddenly felt a jolt. Far away on an island whose presence stroke fear and awe according to who you may be. The place was base of marines who were the law and order of this world. Sitting at the top of it all was a vice-admiral drinking with the fleet admiral, his name Monkey.D. Garp also known as 'GARP THE FIST'.

"Did you feel that or am I getting too old?", asked Garp.

"Yeah, its strong and.."

"And not of this world", Garp finished for the admiral.

"Should we warn him?", the admiral continued without stop.

"Nah, it doesn't matter. He must have felt it already and he will see to it", Garp looked thoughtful.

"So there is another entity who will now tumble the balance of this world. We must get ready, don't want it to turn out like last time."

"Of course we don't but he said about it already, didn't he? He told us something like this could happen. Now we just have to wait and watch how the world changes. At least it will be interesting for the next generation. Luffy will have a great time seeing as he has already made a decision about what he wants to be..."Garp went silent for a moment and admiral caught his expression.

"Don't tell me your grandson became a pirate", but the look on his friend's face told him everything. "Well then, the world is changing around us and soon the generation will follow. I just hope the brats are ready for it..."

In another part of the world on an island where it rained,snowed and suddenly became sunny sat a man besides a T-Rex eating meat. He smiled through his messy dark brown beard and laughed out loudly,"Hohohohohoh Aye..Brat so you are finally here. Become strong and come find me then...I know you will."


	2. Mysterious Island

**Last time I checked, I still don't own One Piece.  
Well except my OC whatever!**

* * *

I woke up to find himself mercilessly in the sea which if he was right in guessing was not possible.  
Why you may ask?  
It's cause the lake in which I was fishing/sleeping was a remote area and the nearest port would take almost 6-7 hours even in the shortest way.

"Then how the heck did I get here?"

I was surrounded by the sea for as long my eyes could reach and my buddy boat was nowhere in sight, and I just fell in water which means either I am a very heavy sleeper or...  
"Did I just fall from the sky?"

If you eliminate the improbable the only remaining reason no matter how outrageous must be the truth-SH

Since I wasn't that much of a sleeper anyway which leads me to only one reason being I just now honest to God fell from the sky.

"Okayyy First things first, I am still alive and let's keep it that way and second ",the immediate huge wave which almost drowned me didn't help matters.

"I need to get out of the sea"

For hours after that all I did was keep trying to stay above the waves and all I found were huge sea waves and on one odd occasion when suddenly the sea became calm, I swear I felt something huge below me and I paled when I remembered the anaconda movies.

SHIT!

I calmed down after that since I didn't think they would be this far in the ocean but I still felt like I was missing something.

Oh well must be nothing..

After well more than a dozen hours swimming and trying to stay afloat, I finally saw a outline of a island just over the horizon.

It loomed menacingly and I more than seeing felt a sense of fear and danger that screamed at me to go away but I didn't have any other choice and without food or water I was on a quick track to death.

The island came closer and I finally could see more of I what earlier I had presumed to be trees were large jagged rocks and the only bit of greenery came from patches of different shrubs around. Except that all it had was a plain barren island with not a soul in sight.

I somehow reached the island in as a massive wave rushed at me and threw me on the landmass.

The moment I landed was the moment I started having a heart attack since it felt like there was something really heavy on top of body.

What the hell is with this gravity?

The gravity here wasn't the usual one i.e 9.8 g no this was different almost 10 times wouldn't be joking around. The pain was almost unbearable and thankfully I fell unconscious the next moment.

Next I woke up with a massive body ache and pressure enough that I would have already gone unconscious. The gravity had lessened or perhaps my body had adjusted,I wasn't sure but slowly over the course of an hour the pressure reduced enough that I could sit up and look around.

He island was just as big as my eye could see i.e half a km in radius I guessed. There were no trees no animals no living beings for that matter. Not even a drop of water of what I could see. The most I saw on the island were just some rocks leading towards the center of the island where a huge unnatural earth hole on the side of the hill in the center of the island which opened up seemingly looking like a huge tiger spitting out the island.

The stones were set at an irregular distances from each other and they ended some 5 m near the cave. I could see some tattered piece of clothing there.

Seeing nothing around and dead tired and hungry I started walking towards the only interesting thing around and that was the unnaturally natural(get it :}) earth hole right in the middle of the island.

Some distance away there was a wooden book which seemed to have seen better days. I walked towards it to pick it up. I was surprised to see writing on it. Even moer surprised to read it.

 ** _Diary entry #1_**

 ** _I have been searching for something that could make me rich and famous, now finally I find it. Having read from the Black Jumba Tribe's records the island was a very special place right in the center of the island. They say it was a God's resting place, but I think they mean just a very powerful item lies there. A very powerful and Precious item. I now understand the reason why almost all of them have such short statures. The island seems to make my body heavier than normal and I have found out that the further inland I progress the heavier my body gets._**

I flipped through the rest of the pages directly to the end...

 ** _Diary entry # 140_**

 ** _I have been almost three-fourths of the way and as always I have recorded my progress and experiences of this bizarre island in my diary. The Tribe's records have stated that though their ancestors lived on the island for a very long time, they were forced to move due to a great calamity that has suddenly descended on it._**

 ** _The days here have been unfruitful and I grow restless these days, it almost feels like the more I want the treasure; the stronger the power of gravity gets._**

 ** _The time spend here is doing things on my mind, I don't think I am myself anymore. It seems today I will finally start my way towards the final leg of the journey and towards finding the God's resting place or perhaps a legendary treasure, I hope I succeed but if I don't I leave behind this entry in hopes of helping someone more worthy than me for this treasure. I have come to be suspicious that it is a Devil Fruit but I can't be too sure._**

 ** _Diary Entry # 164_**

 ** _I want this power, I WANT WANT WANT IT!...NO ONE OTHER THAN ME WILL HAVE THIS TREASURE...IT IS MINE_**

 _Devil..Fruit! Where have I heard that name before._

 _Was this the reason this guy made it all the way here? Was this the reason this guy died here? Just how strong the power was to make someone die out here? It seems he went crazy towards the end. Man Got to pity the guy..._

It wasn't all that difficult to figure it out after all this time. The piece that was placed near the end of the last stone placed was intact the clothes of the diary owner since due to the massive gravity the bones would all have been ground to dust leaving behind nothing but this book.

 _How trifling is Life that all you do ends within an instant and all that remains of you is just a speck of dirt.._

The reason that man had died, I could already feel it since the gravity seems to have increased again the closer I get to the center. But the thing troubling me wasn't the death but possible ramifications of what I was watching. The reason all of this seemed to be not of my earth, my world even.

 _Increased Gravity! Devil fruits, don't kid me. All the scientist of the earth would have already found this island and scientified the heck out of it. But I have never ever heard of something like this. That all seems to point to one direction only..._

 _ **I fucking am not on my home world**_

I read the whole of the dairy again, and slowly my understanding of the world increased but I felt some sort of un-explainable sort of familiarity with it. As if a very vague sense of deja vu especially with the word Devil Fruit.

 _Shit it seems I have already passed through earth and into a new reality. One where there are something called Devil fruits that give people power. I need to understand all of this before I make a big mistake. Now I think if I was brought here that means there is a reason for all this. SO..._

 _1\. Find out about this world_

 _2\. Find out about your objective_

 _3\. Do you like the objective?_

 _4\. If yes FINE_

 _5\. If NO then Find a different objective._

 _6\. Forget about the above objectives, FIND just what treasure is in the cave?_

I was insanely curious about the treasure mentioned by the Dead Guy (No Offense!) but the feeling of being a treasure hunter was something like a childhood fantasy like one of the bucket Lists. So no way in hell was I leaving this place before I find out about the treasure.

The part after this was quite simple actually, all I had to do was keep walking straight to the center of the island and go down the giant vertical (sort of) cave and find what's inside but the problem arose just as I took a step beyond the first well placed stone.

"Uwaaaa, the ...fuck is this pressure!", the gravity increased again enormously. Forget about being able to step ahead, I barely had the strength to step back and the moment I did so the pressure vanished like air. Compared to the gravity ahead, gravity outside was like fluffy cotton candy; it barely even registered. Then I finally understood the reason for the death of the writer. There were 5 stones ahead of me and thinking abut it now, they were placed for a reason. Every time I cross the stone the gravity should increase to terrifying levels compared to previous gravity and if I wasn't able to adjust or hold it, I was going to be the next corpse beside the writer or in this case should I say my clothes will remain besides the writer.

I had backed away now from the stone and was heaving because for a second there I almost felt my innards compressed. The feeling was terrifying, the pain real and the excitement kindled. For as they say; _**what is an adventure without Lady Danger.**_

I was thrilled now because the more the protections the more precious the treasure and besides it's not like I have many things to do now. First all I gotta do is get some food then I will start thinking on this problem.

* * *

Water was fresh and readily available since the gravity affected the nearby region, the layer above the sea surface was fresh drinkable water. I don't know how to explain that to scientist but whatever, I had drinking fresh water from the sea literally.

Food problem was easily solved, not because I was a great fisherman (and seriously I was quite good at it) but because of the island and it's gravity itself. The fishes which mistakenly came inside the radius of the island would suddenly start convulsing and all I had to do was take the food before the hunters get there. As like me there were other fishes around which seemed to have accustomed to the gravity. The island was like a floating city, it's edges ended abruptly and beyond lay the sea. The edges extended deep into the sea just like a mountain.

The point that I wasn't in my world was further proved by the size of the fish that I caught. They were massive and I had an idea that this was supposed to be the norm around here because the hunter fish was nearly the size of the whale. It was a goldfish with the size of the whale and that's why I was thrilled to meet it.

I don't know whether it could understand me or not but it seemed adamant on trying to eat me. Well anyway the method to catch fish took me all of the day and the actual catching part took barely half an hour with a small skirmish with the gold-whale, the whale-fish, the go-ale. Whatever.

The night descended quickly and with it, I finally had explored the rest of the island; of course outside the 1st stone boundary. It seemed like a concentric circle with the 5 stones acting as a point on the circumference of every circle with the cave as the center. Curiosity rising I had half a mind to re-enter and face the gravity but I controlled myself. The adventure of the day had caught up with me and even the rocky ground didn't feel all that rocky; on the contrary it felt like a comfy bed. So without further ado I fell down and slept the night away beneath the stars. The blanket of stars in the sky was truly mesmerizing and made me as if I could extend my arm and catch a bunch of stars.

The sky was never far away, I just didn't take my time and looked at it. I was not a fan of Star-gazing but I could understand why they did it now. They were truly beautiful.I didn't even know just when I was asleep.

I slept like a Log and the next day woke up to feel refreshed and active. I was lying in a crater of my body's shape. Quite comical, it was. It seemed the ground under me was pushed down due to my weight. Anyway I stood up from the small crater and studied my environment again. Hunting for Fishes was easy since all I had to do was watch their figure's in the sea and dive to take them up. My eyes caught sight of a white shape moving right towards the island and barely 5 meters away, it suddenly came to a stop.

 _'oh Fish there's my breakfast'_

Thinking so I dived under the sea to find a fish struggling to stay afloat. The fish was barely even concerned with me as it was struggling to just live. I pushed it towards the island to increase the gravity and make it easier for me to catch it. As I was getting closer the moment I was dreading came in the form of a huge Gold-whale which came behind me and opened it's unearthly maw to fully eat me up. The reason I was able to avoid it was the huge form of water pressure which seemed to decrease whenever the fish opened it's mouth. Anyway premonition complete, I used my full strength to just barely avoid the Go-ale jaw. Though it still bit my breakfast and swam away, I hurriedly made my way to the surface and climbed aboard the island.

 _"Damn this Go-ale, I have to do something to do about it or else I was going to die from hunger'_

The thing about fighting a whale sized fish who wished to eat me didn't scare me that much cause if you have to go tow to tow with The Great White and still live then the whole meaning of struggle for survival changed. If it didn't stop targeting me all I could do was find a way to make him uninterested in me or just finish it off. Both options felt very much better than dying off of hunger.

Thinking so I did the next thing I could do was explore and make my way towards the cave or as the writer called it The Lion's Mane, perhaps the local tribe had named it. It didn't suit it much but it was a better name than ' _the cave'_ so I let it be and got to work.

 **The darkness awaits the next challenger..**

The words written at the back of the book of the writer seemed ominous enough. The writer seemed to have become a bit too lunatic towards the end. This served as both The test had just began for me but there was a simple difference between me and the writer which was the knowledge of science and of course gravity...

Gravity is directly proportional to the mass of the 2 objects and inversely proportional to square of the distance between them. In this case I had to either increase my distance to the object producing this gravity or try and lessen the weight of the object or myself.

The first option went out of the window cause I was doing the exact opposite of that and the second was not possible since I neither could reduce my weight significantly nor the object which seemed to be at the center of all this.

So I was left with only one option i.e simple brute force and time. I had to start assimilating myself with the gravity of each layer before I proceed further and though it was a pain in the ass, I wanted to do it.

The start was just ahead of me and as I embarked on the journey, as I made my first step inside the stone. All thoughts vanished into thin air with the gravity and all that remained was pain. My vision went under tunneling-effect, my chest felt stricken and my vision was tinted with white cause of all the blood that seemed to just drain out of my eyes. They were some of the side-effects associated with massive amounts of g-force. I endured till I passed out..again.

And Again

Again...

By the time I woke up the sky had turned dark and my body felt so weak that it almost felt like all my bones had weakened. Unable to move my body out of the way, I did the only thing I could, I rolled out of the way and then got to my feet. Coming to the lower gravity region seemed to enliven me cause the moment I crossed the boundary , some of the fatigue would simply vanish. Simply giving me enough energy to hunt and feed myself. That's what I did.

I started thinking about the immediate thing useful for me to proceed further and that was my body. I grew worried of the fact that somehow I won't be able to live through this ordeal because a body needed multiple vitamins, minerals and whatnot which couldn't be fulfilled by simply eating fish. But slowly time went by and I started feeling that something was different about my body because every time I ventured towards the cave, my body started becoming stronger and more resilient. It puzzled me but I didn't think too much about the fact since my curiosity overwhelmed me. The days went pass quicker than imagined and now I stood before the last ring with just 10 meters between me and the cave.

Here I stopped because I barely could breathe and I hadn't even stepped inside the ring now. I retreated cause this shit was getting nowhere near my tolerance level. The gravity should increase by more than 1000 times the gravity of earth inside the 5th ring. Even inside the 4th ring where I stood the gravity wasn't so heavy. It was merely some 100 times earth's gravity I guess.

Another problem lay behind me, the island was crumbling now either due to the increased gravity or because it had reached it's end but the 1st and 2nd ring had vanished and fallen down to the sea which brought my real problem: The Go-Ale Gigantic Gold fish-Whale kind of a thing which was adamant to eat me. Though while fishing all I had to do was pick up some fish and return on the land but if the island kept on crumbling like this than the next time there would be no land to be safe on.

I had to do something but no matter what I did there was just no way for me to make my way out of this region with the Go-ale so close. I had started to feel depressed on this but chose to focus my efforts on something productive i.e trying to find my way into the cave which now had come to a screeching halt. The gravity didn't increase uniformly and that was my reason to not proceed further.

"Grrrllrllrlr", my stomach grumbled for food and I retreated to the west edge of the island to catch fishes. This edge is free of the Go-ale for some reason. It doesn't come all this way, never in the west region. I had great luck cause just as I arrived, there was a salmon like fish which was trying to escape the gravity. I dived down immediately to catch it, the clear blue water was devoid of salt so my eyes didn't hurt at all. The water was refreshing and cool so I threw away my earlier depression and proceeded further. The moment I was close enough to the fish to catch it, it turned around and swam away in a hurry though very slow. It seems the fishes were slowly getting use to the gravity pressure.

I shook my head at the unlucky incident, now I had lost my food and my horrible mood was back.

 _'Sigh well whatever!'_

Thinking to myself that now I had to go hungry for some time, I turned around and lo and behold, I saw below the island now. Due to the gravity the outer edges of the island had been corroded and vanished in the sea and there was my answer to fulfill my curiosity. I had dived in the sea around the island many times and I thought that the island must be like all the other islands i.e it was connected to the earth's crust through a volcano or a seismic plate **_but_**...

But the truth was completely different now, the island was connected to the sea floor by a hundred or so pillars just like Venice. They were honest to God wooden logs as thick as 10 people standing side by side and they extended to somewhere so deep that I couldn't even see the bottom of it. The layer of earth that I saw before must be a layer of sand and dirt formed around these logs. They felt absolutely ancient with a few showing signs of breaking. I went forward and touched one of the logs and then the most miraculous thing happened. The pressure I felt was minimal was suddenly gone and I felt as if I became too light. In a sudden situation I removed my hand from the pillar and the pressure returned placing the nominal authority on me again.

My breath hitched and I made my way to the top of the sea. What I wanted lay right in the center of this land and the underwater way was something that I could give some effort since the normal way wasn't working anymore. The logs acting as pillars to the island had somehow find a way to negate gravity and become completely harmless to it. I could use that to my advantage so I knew now what I had to do.

1\. Either use a part of the logs to negate gravity of the island and just waltz in to the cave but I didn't know the conditions for it to work. What if the part I took didn't work after getting separated from the main log, what if there was some sort of time effect and it stopped working inside the cave. Then by the pressure inside I will die. This way needed much experimentation before use.

2\. OR I could just focus my efforts on the underground way and try to scout the underside of the island. Who knows maybe I will find the object creating this pressure down below or perhaps something to negate it indefinitely (eternally). But then the oxygen was the problem, though I had a great endurance for underwater diving but still I was only a human, I could atmost remain for a few minutes down below.

 _Hmm... choices choices...what to do?_

I resigned myself to the 2nd option because I just hate to waste time in things that need well _time_ so the 1st option was out, moreover I had a feeling that below the island was some sort of mystery that awaited me. I made the decision and got to work.

I dived again after getting my bearings and got to scout around the underside of the island. I think I will call it Gravi_land form now on. Such an easy name, I don't know why my friends told me that I had a bad naming sense.

The so called gigantic logs were just so closely placed that they barely had space left in between them. This was amazing, the whole groundwork of his island was artificial on a a scale that can hardly be imagined even by the engineers on my world. This was marvelous, as down as I could see the logs continued on and on. I think they went right down to the sea floor but that would mean they were thousands of meters in height. Just what was so important that the creators had to create such an enormous setting just for an island. Perhaps what I was trying to find in the cave was far more important than just some treasure.

 _'SHIT got to breathe!'_

The whole minute of mine went away looking at the awe-inducing work done on the island. I left the logs briefly and hurriedly swam towards the surface and took in mouthfull's of air the moment I broke the surface, it wasn't long and I wasn't deep-diving so it was okay and I wouldn't suffer from decompression sickness. So I took a deep breath, stabilized myself and then dived again. This time I went farther than the previous times while still holding onto the logs, I tried to remove my hands once but the mere thought of the pressure this close was something horrifying. So I just let it be and slowly moved forwards all the while trying to minimize my movements and not waste oxygen. I was searching for air pockets, they were a natural event and happened often so I was hopeful to find one here so I didn't have to return.

My priorities were right now screwed a bit so I didn't care about the naturally threatening option of drowning and persisted on the simple belief that my senses were right and there was an air pocket just ahead. The waters were exceedingly clear and though I could see much further the dense foliage of logs made my vision limited and me irritated. The air supply was getting short as I slowly felt the clear need of the body for oxygen but I persisted and moved ahead stubbornly. My vision started getting darker around the edges and my swim more frantic. The reality was descending now that I would drown if I didn't find the air pocket but I was prepared. This wasn't the first time I had done such a thing and my senses were one of the most trustful things I had in life.

So I didn't care about the lack of oxygen or how my heart kept thundering in my ears but kept moving forward and my senses came right, there up lay an air pocket through which even one of the logs went. All the other logs ended at the bottom part of the island but this one went all the way inside. I touched it and hurriedly made my way to the top and through the air pocket. What lay beyond was magical to say the least.

I pulled myself out of the water and lay down breathing heavily. For a second all I saw was darkness and then countless lights started twinkling and the next second almost everything went to hell...

* * *

Thousands of miles away, on a similar yet different island lay a vast regiment of soldiers. People who wore short sleeved white shirt with a weird symbol on it. This symbol to people of this world brought forth fear, admiration, disgust,anger, ridicule or for some very few people nonchalance was the symbol of the _Marines_.

Right now these marines were barely conscious, many injured and some hanging on a thread of life and death. The reason was a ruin which they had just come out of. A majestic castle as dark as the night sky and which reeked of blood and death stood in the center of the island. The remaining soldiers were looking towards the castle with naked horror and then towards the man standing in front of them.

They were looking towards their Captain,a man they would give their lives for. The commander looked on towards the center with fascination and hints of fear was standing at the hill watching the castle.

 ** _Pururuurururururru_**

He looked on towards the snail that was ringing in his hands. He knew who was on the other side, someone who wouldn't be happy to hear he had failed to find **_it_** again. His gaze turned back to the cave, he sighed in his heart. This too was a futile search, they had been here for several months now searching for something which was now just an urban myth but his superior's thought otherwise.

"Report", the voice was heavy and carried with it a strong sense of heaviness.

"Done a thorough search of the island C4767, _it's_ not here. Slight traces were found on the sight indicating it was moved away from here. Still trying to confirm where it went after this"

The reply was short and to the point.

"You know what to do. No Witnesses. Keep searching"

The Captain turned around to the cold faces of his sub-ordinates. All of them were his permanent crew members. But the rest of the crew were truly unfortunate, truly unfortunate. The captain smiled cruelly and people in front mirrored his smile.

"Finish the work, we have got loads more to do"

The night after that was filled with screams of betrayal and anger and death.

* * *

"What happened?", an old man asked looking over a city from a huge building.

"The mission failed", was the reply.

"Leave", was the order.

The marine complied without thinking and left the room. His back was already soaked with sweat and his heart hammered in his chest. Meeting them was just one of his work but every time he does, he just freezes. He didn't know why they gave such a mission but for _**them**_ to search for something meant it was either very useful (world-changing) or perhaps dangerous (world-destroying). The marine was a seasoned veteran of the force and though he had been through his share of battles, he would still not be able to maintain his composure in front of the _**Six Elders.**_

"Is it necessary? It might be that the infernal thing is already lost to time. Searching for it in some long-forgotten ruins for so many years, is it worth it?", said another voice while the owner held a long sword in his hands.

The elder who faced the night sky outside sighed and deliberated once again the futile search going on for the past century, the search that would yield them one of the lost powers of the void history. It was what they had been searching for the last century and the people before them had been and he wished the people after them still only searched for it; never find it because the power it had was far too destructive to be given to any single man; pirate or otherwise.

He sighed in his heart but his mind remained free from its restraint, the object was far too powerful to be forgotten. It had to be found by them or no one else. They had come too far to just let it go now.

"Perhaps you are right , perhaps this is just some old man's senile nature or perhaps a legend too good to be true but if there is even a single bit of it that is the truth, then the whole world will become chaotic more so than ever and us...we may...no we will not be able to endure such a misfortune.", the elder nodded to the other five, they knew just what was at stake here.

Then he turned around; stared right out to the stars once again and remembered the only known information that their predecessors had on it.

 **THE DARK KING**

 _It is a Devil Fruit ranked Alpha from now on._

 _Capabilities : unknown._  
 _Power : unknown._  
 _Awakened : unknown._  
 _Disadvantages : Unknown_  
 _Origin: Unknown_

 _Be wary of it and it's user. No one who has fought with it has lived to tell the tale._

 _Known Sighting: Void Period_

 _Island Sasha, Night_

 _All the eye-witnesses say that all they saw was a pillar of darkness from the island and they all fell unconscious. No sighting of any people of the island or the island itself. It had been thoroughly destroyed in a single night._

 _We know it is a Devil Fruit because the other devil fruit users can sense it._

"Just where are you hiding Dark King? ", a hint of madness flashed through the elder's eyes before they returned to normal.

* * *

 _ **D: SO HOW IS IT?**_

 _ **D:**_ _ **I know it's still too early to say anything but potential wise any comments...**_

 _ **D:**_ _ **Please do so and let me know,...**_

 _ **D:**_ _ **I will try to update it once a week so look forward to it...**_

 _ **D: I know it's kinda slow and goes through quite a lot of commentary (too many words) but I promise the next chapter we will pick up the pace...Luffy won't become Pirate King alone now could he?**_


	3. Hello Captain

**well i am back and lets get right to it...anyway actually wanted to know just why are almost self insert fics about women...** **not trying to sound feminist or something but just...is it that girls have better imagination or do boys just don't write much?...**

 **ANyway here goes everything...**

"said aloud"

' _thoughts_ **'**

* * *

It was only for a second that I felt the exhilaration of the treasure hunt but in my idiocy, I left the only thing keeping me from hurting. I removed my hands just for a second from the log which had now spanned through hole and still went up into the darkness which glowed with stars. Perhaps it was insects that glowed faintly but they resembled stars. Then the pain set in, and it was far more than anything I had ever experienced. In a matter of second, my chest caved in, my nose and ears started bleeding and no matter what I did my hands didn't move an inch from where they had fallen. My skin split and blood marred my body from head to toe. Darkness was approaching very fast in the corner of my eyes and I knew that once I fell unconscious then I will no longer be alive when I woke up. (IF I WOKE UP)

The fact of matter was, I was completely paralyzed. No matter what I did, how I did, there was no part of my body that moved. The blood started pooling and made a nice small puddle below me. My clothes were soaked in it, more was coming out form my ears and even my vomit. I knew that this would be how I die.

Death

The sensation of approaching darkness made me fear death,my death. Here in this unknown land as a nobody against my will.

 _ **'I will not die in this place not like this never against my will...'**_

The words were a trigger and my mind suddenly cleared from all things, they just faded away. Then came the kaleidoscope of colors and thousands of things raced around in my mind and the next thing I knew, I directly stood up, moving my painless, feeling-less body. I felt like seeing something from far away. The body, my body was barely standing when my ankles broke and I fell down. There was no pain, no suffering not even an involuntary cry from my mouth, I didn't feel any of it. I couldn't stand up now so I crawled towards the center of it all. The reason I was here, I wanted to see it with my own eyes. The inside of the cave was barely lit but I could see a faint light coming from some distance away so I crawled there.

I crawled and crawled using his hands as some sort of hooks pulling myself towards the light. My body broke even more, there were maybe only a few meters between me and the treasure. I reached the light and found out that it came from the top of a pedestal. A pedestal as dark as night written with a language of a long forgotten time. I touched it and everything stopped. The pain was there but the reason for the pain wasn't. The pressure had vanished and I could stand once again, I knew whatever had happened to me allowed me to cut my sense of pain and allowed me to better use my body like a doll but it wouldn't be long before this state disappeared and the sense of pain returned. I would need a frightening amount of medical assistance just to stay alive.

Only a miracle could save me now...but since I still wasn't unconscious, I shrugged mentally and using the pedestal as a support stood up to see just what lay on the pedestal. What I saw blew his mind away.

There was a fruit; a mix between an apple and a mango. Dark and with random flashes of golden runes on it. This was the reason of the pressure, I could still feel it, the pressure trying to make me obey, bow down and die.

I laughed cause I finally figured out where had I learned the name: Devil Fruit.

 ** _'I am in the world of One Piece...'_**

 _'One piece huh...This should be interesting now, but except him why can't I remember anyone else...hmm weird'_

The problem now was that all I could remember was a boy who had eaten a Devil Fruit and whose arms were stretching.

 _ **Monkey D. Luffy**_

 _'I will become the King of Pirates. Shishishishishishishi'_

I was sure that I had read almost all the regular updates of it. I even vaguely remembered that he had a crew...vaguely see his flag symbol..but for the love of me, I couldn't remember fully. But all of that was for some other time, now I had to focus on the fruit and if it was what I thought it was, I barely even had to think about the decision that would change my life forever.

I ate the fruit whole, I didn't even feel any taste cause my senses were already closed off. I chew it with leisure and peace, even when I finished it, I smacked my fingers like eating a very tasty snack. The pressure had now fully vanished, even after I had removed my hand from the pedestal. I stopped just for a second and like a tsunami breaking through a dam, my senses burst through and the pain returned an hundred nah..a thousand times worse.

I fell unconscious without any more theatrics. In my sleep the pain still came to haunt me. This was the first time I had been so close to death, my dreams were filled with darkness and all I could do was flail about.

 _'''Finally somebody worthy enough, wake up little rascal. I had to use most of my energy to heal you. You won't be able to meet me for a while''',_ it was a melodious and familiar voice that woke me up to find a thoroughly sore body and well-rested mind.

I looked around but couldn't see anyone and the sentence like sand just vanished from my head. I was left with a faint sense of regret and amazement because I saw almost all my wounds healed. Though there were a few here and there, they weren't attention worthy. My body was sore though and I was sure it would take a lot of time before it was perfect and next thing I noticed was that I was moving now, not myself but I felt the slow momentum of the island.

* * *

 **Calibrating..**

 **Energy Source confirmed**

 **Diverting excess energy to primary systems**

 **Time until full charge and boot up: 12 hours**

* * *

The feminine voice almost made me jump in fright but in my sleep-induced mind I barely even responded except perhaps a shiver. The voice went silent.

 _'Shit how the heck can an island move about. I have to get out of here fast...'_

Diagnosis done, I stood up with a groan. My body wasn't reacting well after the ordeal. Well atleast I was alive. I looked around and surprisingly the darkness that was filled in the cave was now gone. Light flooded in and for a second I thought it was my fruit's power but it wasn't anything like it. The roof of the cave was crumbling and the sunlight had spilled from the hole.

I looked around at my surroundings and found that I was in a huge hall with great depictions of wars portrait on all the walls. Behind me lay a small pool through which came a tree as white as snow. It didn't have any leaves on it. The log had ended up becoming a tree. It was gigantic in it's width and the room even more so. Just the tree occupied at least half of the room. Everywhere else there seemed like someone had carved the walls and even the ceiling with it.

Upon touching the wall I felt the same texture as the log. It seemed pieces of the log were used to create this room. There was a map carved on the wall opposite me. I went closer for a nice look and found to my amazement, the map was almost similar to earth. There were no continents just islands thousands maybe more and there were sprinkled all over the globe. The whole earth was cut in two by a mass of land.

The moment I understood the point, something else inserted itself into my memory. It was a lecture about how the world was divided by the red line but this was from the voice of a girl. So the huge line is called red line..huh. The whole of the map was filled with various different symbols all over it, I didn't understand them but I could deduce something of it.

These symbols were for different powers which seemed to govern a part of the world, in the past. There were 6 different symbols and corresponding parts pf the world which were large and small. Perhaps they were some sort of kingdoms then that would mean that there were 6 differing kingdom. One of them was situated on the red line. The symbol looked like a eagle or perhaps Zeus lightning bolt.

Anyway I examined the other parts and slowly but surely came to a realization that this hall was supposedly the meeting place for all this kingdoms perhaps their kings because all over the rest of the wall remained 6 differing portrait except the map that depicted each and every symbol and their nation's history. My eyes then moved to the hugest painting I had ever seen and it was on the bottom part of the roof. The bottom of the roof was painted like a connecting diagram. There was a single gigantic rune in the center of the painting and attached to it by six strings were the 6 kingdoms. So it was I think like a organisation rune or perhaps it was a kingdom that conquered the other 6 and created this place. The 7th rune looked like infinity but with a dash of rift going through it's center.

' _Weird symbol for an infinity_.'

See all the other symbols were unfamiliar to me so I couldn't even deduce anything from them. They all were just like an alien language with some looking like across between a L and a T some looking gaseous but this symbol was an infinity or horizontal 8 which in most civilizations represented eternity and the rift in the middle of it would mean something like..

 _'To tear apart an eternity._ _Or roughly something like that. Hmm..well whatever it didn't matter, cause all of that was just history.'_

So I took a deep breath and once again went towards the pedestal in the center, it was like an ordinary pedestal now if a bit ancient. I had noticed there to be a compartment in it. I had removed the fruit and the compartment was opened as a result. It was too dark to see, but I slowly made my hand inside and grasped a cool metal rod and pulled.

With a grinding sound and a whirl of wind, the map section of the wall slowly moved sideways and showed me another room. It was slightly smaller than the hall but it seemed to contain a passageway at the end of it and in the center of the room was a sword placed vertical. It's sheath had been inserted into the ground and beside it was a fingerless glove. I immediately opened the sword and with a flash of light out came a simple katana with it's edges designed with gold engraved runes. I couldn't read them so I tried swinging the sword around. It was heavy not weight wise but feeling wise, it now was in my hands. A weapon of death so I now had the responsibility to save or not save a person with it.

Whooo thats a heavy feeling...

I sheath the blade and felt the glove. It was black in color with runes of gold all over it. Though not like the modern version glove, it fit snugly against my hand and went half-way to my elbow. It didn't seem to possess any power or anything but it looked cool so I wore it. Dressing done, I looked towards the tunnel in the room. It was still dark and I could barely make out

I walked back into the hall to find something to light the way but alas there was nothing in there anywhere. I made the decision to enter the tunnel and find what's on the other side.

The tunnel kept twisting and I could barely discern anything but since it only went one way, I followed by sticking to my right and always keeping in touch with the wall. I had to be double sure while walking because I had seen those movies where someone falls into a pit of sharp spears and everything lethal. So I paid attention to my feet more so than my ears or eyes.

Soon I could see a ray of light at the end and when I finally reached it, I came upon a opening. I was at the bottom of the Lion's Mane; the entrance in the middle of the island. This was a bloody place, there were corpses everywhere and though most looked barely discernible but I could make out atleast a hundred bodies and skulls from where I stood.

I started my Sherlock mode and tried deducing just what had happened here. It didn't take much to understand that there had been a battle here but it was ages ago. Just how is it that there bones were still intact, even the gravity didn't seem to affect them. There were 2 bodies nearest to the entrance of the tunnel that were still mostly intact. It was with them that I found the reason, they too were wearing the glove. It was easy to identify since it still had the same design if a bit cruder. It looked like they just wrapped it around their hands or for some people they wore it like a bandanna. These things seemed like they negated the effect of gravity at least up to a point. I found a bag of the same material and collected all of these special cloth for future use.

I think they came here in order to take the fruit and these guys were defending it. But still for no one to live...weird how can no one be alive. There must be someone who was a coward or just lucky to survive. It was simple probability, maths was my forte.

This was a forgone conclusion, someone must have made it out. I started climbing and finally saw the sun. This was the Lion's maw or whatever it was called which was the center of the island except this time it was the center of a _falling_ and _moving_ island. I climbed out of it in a completely different way. The island was crumbling now faster than ever and it was adrift. It seemed like the logs supporting it had fallen apart not only that the speed at which it was moving was like a ship. He was really lucky in getting the fruit, if he had gone through the normal way then all he would have found was the sword and the glove but the door to the fruit was closed from within so he would never have found the Grand Hall.

I am damn lucky...well that's a given..I mean how many people can say that they just traveled into one of the most adventurous and absolutely awesome anime turned real world ONE PIECE and _ate_ a Devil Fruit.

The people who wished for it to happen were millions but I wasn't clear on the fact that I was just one of the 2 people in this world that were from...well Earth. I had a sneaky suspicion that my old man was here too, seeing that the lake was the same place that he had vanished from.

Well all the more good, I was worried that the old baldy had already ascended heaven and I wouldn't be able to meet him but if he was here there was quite a good chance that he was still alive.

My old man is strong.

My mood had increased to quite good and now I could concentrate on the stuff right in front of me, how the heck do I get off this goddamn disintegrating island.

Well isn't like I don't have any place to go, firstly I have to find just in which timeline am I. Before anything else now that I had finally thought about it, I understood the point cause if I was in the original timeline of Luffy then I was okay but if I was in the latter part or god-forbid in the earlier part of the series then I am completely fucked up. I didn't even properly remember the original series let alone the time before that.

The island was now barely even a 100 meter wide, it seemed to be moving fast towards a single location without winds to carry it, so that would mean there was something in the tide that was stringing it along. There was only one thing that was in the sea and that could create such a great force of attraction and that was a...

"A god-forsaken whirlpool in the middle of the sea and such a huge one at that. My luck seems to be taking a turn for the worst now.", The whirlpool was huge and not like I-have-never-seen-such-a-whirlpool-huge but like Shit-this-is-Nigeria-falls-huge and it wasn't even that far away now,maybe just a 1000 meters or so.

It is at such a time where I couldn't do a thing that I remembered the most notable thing about Devil Fruit i.e the user will become an anchor in the sea (Unable to swim and will drown like an anchor).

I went ahead and tried to put my foot into the sea and the moment I did, a wave of nauseous and weakness filled me such that I could barely stand anymore. I hurriedly removed my foot out of the water and went as far away from the water as possible.

 _'Shit this is dangerous. Man I don't even know what power I have...it sucks so much if it was something completely useless.'_

I wasn't worries about the fact about the power because if a power such as this could guarantee someone to create a whole island just as a resting place for this fruit then this fruit's power will not be lower than legendary for them and legendary for them means super strong for me. Maybe it is gravity like how the fruit exerted the power, I would be able to exert gravity around myself too. That would be so cool.

 _'I would be like..."You can't even stand up to me and you want to beat me...hahahahaha", god that will be so awesome.'_

That was it for my mind-speak as the next moment the world seemed to flip on it's own and I was sent flying to the side as a massive part of the land I was standing on suddenly broke off and fell aside and started moving faster towards the mother-fucking whirlpool. I got up to see another island this one, just like mine getting dragged over to the center of the whirlpool.

I could just helplessly wait and watch as the island got devoured and there remained nothing of it.

 _"HOLY SHIT,I am gonna die, gonna die. SHIT SHIT SHIT"_ , the whirlpool was coming closer and I just watched everywhere but at the center in hopes of trying to find a solution and then it was as if the world stopped, I saw a boat making it's way right over to my island. There was someone on the boat and he/she was waving his/her hands to catch my attention. It was a small boat but the person soon came into focus and it turned out to be a girl. The moment my eyes landed on her, I knew who she was. I was getting rescued by the navigator of the Straw-hat Pirates: Nami.

Suddenly for a second I blanked out and information came directly right into my mind. So that's how it was, even if I have come to this world, I don't get a huge advantage of knowing the full future of this world. It's more like a foreknowledge of the arch that I was in I saw myself sitting there and now I remembered the first release of One was other information too but I just ignored it and waved my hands to let her know that I needed her help. I ran towards her side of the island as close I could reach as possible to her. My thirteen years of swimming were quite useless to me now, I sighed in my heart but kept her attention on me. She was no doubt aware of my impending doom,if not bu the whirlpool but by her own talent of the sea.

The small ship closed in but still was too far away, I wasn't sure she did it purposefully or not but I didn't care.

"I just came out here for a walk and this happened. Man I have such a lousy luck"

"Get on the boat now, I won't be able to steer it any closer",her reply was quick.

I couldn't do anything except just trust my luck. So I took a dew steps back, rubbed my shoe soles to the ground and started running without any care to the consequences knowing full well that if I missed, she wouldn't be able to save me and then it would be: BYE BYE WORLD.

The run was short,too short. I jumped at the edge with all my power and suddenly I was flying in the air. This was surreal because that jump just exceeded the world-record and I passed through what it seems like 10-11 meters before I looked around me and caught the edge of the boat on the _other side_ from where I jumped. I easily flipped myself over to the boat and the boat pulled away from the falling abyss.

I looked over to the wheel and saw her, I mean really saw her. Like a human, she wore a orange tank top with a very short blue jeans. It demonstrated her figure perfectly as well as left a few important bits to imagination fully giving her the 18 and sexy vibe. Man she looked gorgeous even with all the sweat on her face and a frown as she looked at me.

"Hey, are you alright? How the heck did you get on that sinking island anyway and weird I don't remember an island being around here.."

Seeing that I was too stunned to open my mouth, she waved her hands and that woke me up.

 _'Seriously dude can you look any more like a dork huh. Stupid acting just by seeing an anime character that isn't supposed to exist. **On second thought** this does seem appropriate.'_

"Names Dastaan ...Moirai D. Dastaan. Thanks for saving my life, ate a Devil fruit not too long ago so can't swim and just how the fuck can a whirlpool that big suddenly come out of nowhere. I mean seriously...", the D. was added for when the world starts to know about me. I had to have a cool name for that and in One Piece there is no other name more secretive and cool than D.

"Names Nami. Don't mention it and welcome aboard my boat. Now can you help me steer her, still in dangerous waters like literally next to a whirlpool. Get me full sail and there's a rudder here..try and hold it for me."

I started working in a jiffy, though these things were a little unfamiliar to me. I had been on voyages and trips on more modernized ships but I quickly go to work on following her orders. In the next fifty minuted I ran around the whole deck almost like a possessed man and finally the ship came under control, away from the terrifying whirlpool. I had a sneaking suspicion that she could have taken care of all this herself more easily but she seemed to be wary of me and kept her distance from me.

 _'I mean why shouldn't she be? Great start for something..now where to go after this ..hmm...let me ask her for information first like where the heck am I,right now? Atleast I know in which timeline I am now. Seems like even before Luffy sets out.'_

"Hey Nami can you tell me where are we right now? I mean in which sea and any nearby islands that you could point me to and leave me at?", I knew that she is a robber now, she is still under Arlong's thumb so I can't stay with her. We will meet again soon so I have to leave her with a good first impression and getting my ass saved by her does not fit it.

"We are right now in the east blue and though we are still far but we are sailing under the waters of the Goa kingdom. There are a few islands closest to us and I personally am enroute to an island with a marine base: Shells Town. Wanna come with me? "

Just as I thought about the whirlpool I remembered how Luffy gets to Shells Town (By getting dragged into a whirlpool,caught by a Alvida, punching said Alvida, punching her crew mates and finally coming to shells town with coby). My memory seems to be sealed than forgotten as I thought. I need to remind myself of related things to finally remember the future of this world.

 _'Man this is not going to be easy, especially if I can't even plan ahead like any respectable self-insert can.'_

I did the only thing that I could to lessen her worry and sat down up front of the boat and tried to make heads or tail of my power. Just while trying and listening to the familiar sound of the sea waves around me, I didn't even know when I fell asleep. I knew talking to her would be good but I didn't want to come across as some sort of creep since I basically knew about her. Far more than any stranger should know about you.

It barely felt a second before Nami was trying to wake me up.

"Hey Dastaan wake up, we are here.", her voice was soft and I felt my sleep flow away. So I sat up and looked around to find a bustling port and a small boat just off the port tied by a rope barely.

 _'I know who that belongs too'_

"Yeah hey thanks for taking me till here. You saved my Life, I will make sure to repay you someday."

"How do you know we will meet again after this?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling that we will..Wanna bet?"

"What are the conditions",her voice was light, mischievous.

"Well lets say in a week we meet again of course not on this island, then would you let me take you out for a Date?", I smiled as she went stiff for a second and then looked away. There was no such thing as courting in One Piece. I barely had seen anyone do it so I was hopeful she might give me a chance, I mean she was a beauty and in my strike zone too so I became bold.

"And if not...", Nami laughed it off.

"Well then take this...", saying so I tossed her the Sword that I had got from the island.

"Sell the sword if we don't meet again but till the next island take care, it is a very special sword for me."

The sword for just a second spun through the air and then Nami caught it with her hands which immediately fell down.

"Ugh..so heavy. Oh my God this is too valuable...aren't you afraid I will sell it?"

"Nah you won't. I trust you till then and besides don't forget if I won then you have to agree to our date."

"But the world is so big, what if we really don't meet again?"

"The world is a big place but I have a hunch that I will meet you again.." ' _so wait for us'_

The following thing was even more simple, I said my goodbyes to Nami (afraid she might start charging Berries...if I stopped for a second longer) before running away. I had a Future Pirate King to find and as for Nami I already knew she was going to rob the marine building and I will meet her again.

Finding Luffy was quite simple actually. all I had to do was walk straight ahead towards the big ugly Marine building and I will find him around making trouble. I found him laughing at Coby while walking to the Marine building.

"shishishisishi So funny, we definitely should visit again.",said the straw-hat wearing Pirate.

For a second I was ramrod still because in front of me was a Pirate, someone who was destined for greatness. My breath hitched when knowing just how great this guy was going to become. The adventure he would have and the places he would see were both incredible and dangerous. I envied him weirdly, i can't understand the reason myself but one thing was clear: I had to follow him, make him my Captain cause though I could live my new life around here safely and without a major hiccup with my future knowledge but was that what I really wanted? I loved adventures, I wanted to be in danger, help a friend and just live my **Life** grandly and all those things follow this straw-hat everywhere. And who knows they might even follow me now that I have become a D. I rubbed my eyes and before I knew they had already gone way past me.

Luffy and Coby had made their way to see Zoro though I couldn't remember his face. I walked towards the building behind them and saw them both climb a wall and look towards the inner grounds. Just then a girl came out of the restaurant close-by and climbed the wall to go inside. I knew she was going to give rice-balls to Zoro.

I wanted to see him too so I made my way towards them and climbed the wall easily to look at a green haired, wounded man tied to a pole in the center of grounds in blistering heat. The next seconds were spent trying to digest the rush of info I saw of him.

Roronoa Zoro the first mate of Straw-Hat Pirates, a tough guy who used three-sword style and a total badass. I smiled and looked towards Luffy to find him looking at me too. The moment I did, I was shocked not only because he was looking at me but near his shoulder I saw a small ball of light though Coby couldn't see it cause he was right behind.

"Hey who are you? What are you doing here?", Coby was fast to ask cause he was afraid of someone complaining to Marines against them.

My eyes were still fixed at Luffy who still looked at me curiously.

" Hey did you eat a disgusting fruit that gave you powers?", was the question asked to me by Luffy.

"Oh yes...How did you know about that?", Could he too see some sort of light ball on me. I knew that the light ball must be a Devil-Fruit power since only Luffy in the whole town had it but I wasn't 100 percent sure so I had to make sure.

"No, it just feels like you are?"

"Oh hey stay still for a moment, could you?", I asked him and then touched the light ball to feel something like... rubber. So I was right, the light balls were about Devil -Fruit uses only. The info just came into my brain, I could know about other powers if I was close enough to touch there light balls. Let's call them Devil Balls. I removed my hand as soon as I felt it.

"You are a rubberman ", it wasn't a question but a confirmation. Ofcourse I knew what power he had and all sorts of things that he did with them in the future but to feel it was a different matter.

 _'I could find out everything about a power if given enough time'_

And that was the truth, the Devil Ball were giving me the info they had like some sort of internet. But I felt unnaturally hungry before Luffy brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes...I am a Rubberman because I ate the Gomu-Gomu Fruit. Which one did you eat?"

"Actually I don't know...",but once again I was interrupted; this time by a thrown little girl that was now just above me. I jumped in reflex to catch her and brought my back to the ground to make sure that she didn't get hurt. The ground scraped me but I was more concerned about the light whimpers of the girl.

The girl's mother came immediately and patted down the girl to see if she had any injuries. Luffy came and gave me a hand to pick me up. The whole thing was almost surreal for me (apart from the usual) I had been a hero now. I was now the guy who saved the little girl though I was sure that Luffy was the one in the original time to do it.

' _Damnnit I never knew it felt so good'_

I was smiling widely and before I knew it Luffy patted me on the back while still smiling said something which will change my life Forever.

"Hey Join my Crew."

And I not to be left behind by such a straightforward method could only answer simply but trying to be cool.

"Sure Captain"


	4. My Devil Fruit

**Hey there I am back and though well I am about to...lets say I want to play a game...**

 **Hidden across my stories/fanfic are various clues leading to well a secret...yeah I know not good...anyway for some guys who will be unnamed that's your question to start reading, here you go...to find everything or nothing perhaps.**

* * *

"Just like that...", came a meek little voice from my side.

"Should I like scream on top of my lungs, beat some people up and then try and start dancing hulahula.."

"well not exactly but didn't you just accept as travelling to The Grand Line together with some stranger, risking your Life for something which is impossible"

Thud

"Ouch...Why did you hit me Dastaan?"

"I don't like you..."

"The same answer...You guys are made to travel together."

This was the conversation that I and Coby had after I accepted to become Luffy's first mate or well after I had stolen Zoro position on the crew. Luffy had gone and talked to Zoro about why he was tied to a pole in the Marine headquarters while I placated the mother of the girl that I caught. She ran a restaurant nearby and wanted to treat us but I declined politely. The whole episode barely even took us 15 minuted before we were once again on the move and that was when Coby asked me the reason to why I accepted Luffy's request of becoming a pirate.

Then suddenly everybody started kneeling down and out walked a the weird hairdo guy Helmeppo saying nonsense about his father. Then I heard about how he was going to execute Zoro and not keep his promise.

'Execute Zoro, as if Luffy will let that happen', I smirked and started laughing when I saw Luffy start beating Helmeppo. While Coby held him, he turned around and I nodded. I already knew what he was going to do.

"I have decided Dastaan. Zoro will become our Nakama"

"Okay Luffy. Let's go get him", I said simply cause though I was unsure how the next things would go, I definitely knew that Zoro is in Luffy's crew. I silently tread behind him and we reached the Marine Headquarters. Luffy jumped over the wall and reached Zoro.

"Coby stay here, it is a marine base and we are trying to go against law here so your involvement would be unwise."

"But Dastaan I have to help you guys..."

"Coby don't you want to become a Marine? They won't take someone who has criminal past and besides...You are weak. Hahahahahah"

"Sob..sob..you are too honest.."

I turned around and also jumped up the wall which was supposed to be a superhuman feat but for me had become strangely possible.

"... me joining your pirate crew, my answer is still no",I heard Zoro answer to Luffy to which he shrugged.

"Call me Luffy...I'll untie you if you join my crew."

"You don't listen Boy."

I snickered at the side, this was almost too funny, Luffy is so nonchalant about it...

"I've got my own mission...and it doesn't involve becoming a stinky Pirate."

"Ohhh so you think you're too good to be a Pirate, you are a bounty hunter and almost everybody thinks you are a demon from hell", this is me. I didn't want him to keep talking trash about pirates...although not all are good but there are good pirates everywhere..Look at the **_Strawhats_** for example.

"I don't care about what they think of me...I live by my own code. I never regretted anything I did, nor I want to in the future which is why I will never become a Pirate."

"...", I was silently and looking at Luffy who turned to me as if finalizing something.

"Sorry I made my mind. You are joining my crew."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DECIDE", Zoro was furious by now and I could almost see the anime teeth coming out. I stepped in after that.

"I heard you use swords.. ", I already know he uses the world-famous three sword style of Zoro.

"hmph... if I wasn't tied up then I would show you."

"But I don't see any swords around here..and if I am correct for a swordsman swords are more than just weapon..they are their most priceless treasure, right?", I smiled deviously towards Luffy.

"And I am sure that it was that idiot son Helmeppo that took the swords right?", Zoro looked alarmingly to me, he could understand where the conversation was going.

"Then I will get you your Treasure. You will have to become my crew member to get it back", Of course Luffy never let's go of a good opportunity. He stretched himself and was about to go before I interrupted him.

"Take that Helmeppo with you and remember Zoro uses 3 swords so take all of them when you find them.", I reminded him.

Luffy dashed out the next moment after a nod.

"You know that I use 3 swords?"

"Well I asked the girl about it and she said that you were carrying around 3 swords so why not. It's not as if there is some sort of law against no. of swords we can use.",I replied to him relaxedly.

"For a Pirate, you are pretty relaxed in a Marine compound", Zoro was intrigued by my behavior.

"Oh I wouldn't know. I just became one a few minuted ago. Luffy asked me to and I like the guy so I became 1st mate."

"So you were dragged in too. Tell me just what did you see in the guy?"

"Well for one he dreams on becoming the Pirate King and finding One Piece."

"hmm"

"Do you know why he came all the way here?to rescue you?...because we heard Helmeppo saying that he would execute you and the promise of your release was just you being stupid."

"WHAT!that bastard. I will kill him."

"No need, Luffy will take care of him and his father. So tell me what's your dream?"

"What's to say I have one?"

"...you gonna do this at every question of mine, stupid muscles for brain..."

"Open my straps and then we will talk, you lowly pirate..."

"Nope You see Captain did say that he will release you after you say yes..huh", I turned my gaze to a marching sound behind me. I see the mountain of a man with one of his hands replaced for a giant axe and a company of platoon in front of him.

"Damn...this is not good", I muttered because I had very faint recollections of the actual process that happened.

' _Ah well it's Luffy so I will probably be fine so till then stalling will do I guess..'_

"You there...", Captain Morgan pointed his axe towards me.

"Before you say anything...what the fuck happened to your arm Man? That axe looks painful and I don't even wanna know just how you take a shit with that..but whatever suits your style", I smiled as their jaws hit the floor. Captain Morgan almost looked like he would explode with almost all his veins bulging.

"For disrespecting me..."Morgan raised his gun towards me as did all the marine officers, "I sentence you to death. Take Aim."

"Hey what are you doing open my cuffs. Hey you will die, don't just stand there. Move.."

"I can't, if I move then he will target you and I can't let you be killed. We are going to be Nakama remember and besides I trust Luffy."

 _'Yeah haven't you heard about the anime law..huh I am with the main character now...Though the chances of me facing death have increased enormously the chances of me dying...well they are great as well'_

 **BANG.**..

"You know the medieval firearms did make quite a lot of noise now didn't they?", I mused at myself as I heard more than saw Luffy jumping between the bullets and us.

"See what did I tell you..A worthy man to follow huh..", I turned towards Zoro who's jaw was hitting the floor.

"Bullets don't hurt me. Hahahahah", laughed Luffy behind me while still facing the marines.

 _Boing_...the bullets were all thrown backwards hitting randomly. Still laughing Luffy turned towards us.

'Wha...What are you?", Zoro asked.

"I am the guy who will become the King of the Pirates"

"Hey Dastaan you were right. There really were 3 swords there. All of these are yours?", he looked curiously at Zoro who just looked horrified and astonished more than relieved.

"You can fight with us against the marines and in the eyes of the government become one of the bad guys or you could let them kill you", Luffy said still trying to make Zoro a Pirate.

"Haha you must be a devil spawn but I am not ready to die without a fight...All right, you have got yourself a Pirate"

"Really you will join my crew?"

"Haven't got much choice and this guy here" he pointed towards me, "keeps saying nonsensical things..about nakama..so Fine I accept."

I started untying his knots after he accepted all the while Luffy exclaimed like a child. "Hurray I got a swordsman"

"Stop him you fools", ordered Morgan and the marines got over their shock and started running at us with their weapons other than guns.

I had already opened up one of Zoro cuffs and handed the swords to his hands while smiling.

"You still didn't tell me what is your dream?"

 _KLANG..._

There was a clash of swords where all the marines that reached swung their weapons at the same time and Zoro reacted. Awesomely reacted.

The marines swords and axed came to a stop at 2 swords which were held above in front by Zoro.

"Move and you all die", Zoro said even with a sword hilt in his mouth, the marines all gulped. I smirked from besides him.

"All right I am a Pirate and I gave you my word...but I have a mission to complete.."

"I will become the greatest swordsman in the world. My name may be infamous but it will shake the world."

"But you are making me a Pirate so if I have to abandon my dream for any reason then I will kill you."

"...", I couldn't say anything at this point. I mean I came from a modern world where such determination was hardly seen to be enough to give death threats so openly...This world was really started to grow on me.

"The World's Greatest Swordsman huh...that's great since your boss is going to become the King of Pirates. Anything else will make me look bad", replied Luffy smiling.

"Huh you talk big..."

"Why are you hesitating. Kill them", Morgan shouted.

"Zoro, Dastaan duck ",we did. Thank God we did.

"Gum-Gum Whip"

The long leg swept above us and threw almost all the marines flying through the air. Seeing is believing but that was really impressive, a lot weird but impressive.

"What the devil are you?", asked Zoro and I know he was dying to know.

"I am a Rubberman", Luffy said while his leg retracted...yeah lets call that retracted.

The marines immediately started whining and trying to retreat cause for them Luffy and Zoro were nothing short of monsters.

Then I saw Morgan say something and before we knew it the marines were pointing a gun at their own heads.

 _'Shit are these guys crazy or something'_

I ran ahead and reached Morgan before Luffy and Zoro could. I punched out and he blocked with his axe.

"Where the hell is your attention stupid axe for brains...huh. A pathetic man like you is in no condition to order anyone around", I had to make sure to insult him so that he would keep his attention on me. Morgan deflected my arm and threw me down like a ragdoll.

' _That hurts...Ouch..'_

I shook my fists which were aching and rolled aside when Captain Morgan swiped at me with his axe. It carved the ground beside me leaving a mini crater in its wake.

 _'Seriously just how broken are this characters from anime...I mean shit I almost died there..'_

Luffy jumped up behind me and started fighting against Morgan.

"Luffy... DESTROY this Lousy base...", Coby appeared from somewhere and shouted.

"You have neither rank nor status...I will teach you proper manners...I am Captain Axe-Hand Morgan", the enemy was enraged now.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Straw-hat Luffy", _'ahhh that's my Captain. This guy never let's go of such a moment'_

I laughed and Zoro looked weirdly at me from beside me.

"What don't you find it hilarious how comic the answer was? That guy is trying to kill him and Luffy is like..Nice to meet you believe that guy?", Zoro just sighed.

I laughed and made sure to laugh hard enough for Morgan. His face looked like he was about to explode when suddenly there came a whimper from behind us. I turned back to find a gun pointed right at Coby and the holder was Helmeppo.

 _'This guy is starting to get on my nerves now. Cowards always do...'_

"You don't have to worry about me, Luffy", said Coby though his legs were trembling badly.

"Alright", replied Luffy though he stopped his fight with Morgan and completely disregarded the giant axe that could kill him. Instead he reared his hands back and threw a fast punch on Helmeppo leaving his back to his crew, in this case Zoro who sliced through Morgan and made a splatter of blood everywhere. Morgan was defeated just like that and the marines rejoiced and started celebrating. Some even started crying. Zoro looked at us for a second before he closed his eyes and fell down without any further ado. I caught him and carried him in a Fireman's lift.

As if on cue my stomach grumbled loudly and then Luffy's did the same. We looked at each other before we started laughing and made our way towards a restaurant which turned out to be the mother of the girl I saved and above that we did defeat Morgan so the villagers showed their gratitude by letting us eat as much as we want.

Zoro woke up a bit later, the town doctor had checked him up and said that he just need some rest and lots of food then he would be fine. We had already ordered some things for him and lots of booze. He woke up and practically fell off his chair when he saw us eating. We were really eating to much, even the town people were astonished and started sweating when they saw the pile of dishes besides each of us going higher and higher.

Zoro just wryly chuckled as if admitting himself to some sort of punishment, then started eating and drinking too. Half way through all the meat was finished up by Luffy and me so we started fighting for every other piece we could find and let me tell you, when you are a Rubber man it becomes way too easy to snatch stuff across the table.

It is weird of how much my appetite had increased after I had come to this world. Though I blamed the Devil-fruit for that. Even on the island my hunger was manageable but after consuming the fruit, I feel like I cam never be filled fully. Seems like Luffy feels the same way though his love for meat is enthusiastic much...

"So what's next Captain?", asked Zoro after we finished out food.

"Well if he wants to become the Pirate King then there is only one place: The Grand Line", I answered before Luffy could to which Luffy nodded.

"That's suicide..there's only three of you! If you go there you guys will just be sailing to your deaths. The world's most blood thirsty pirates are there.". Coby shouted at us even though we were no more than a feet from him.

"We are after One Piece so Grand line's the place to go..", Zoro plainly responded.

"Zoro you agree with him."

"What's not too? You are not coming with us anyway.", Zoro pointed out.

'But I am worried about you. Is THAT so wrong...Can't I worry about my friends!"

"Luffy we have met just a few days ago but we are friends, right?"

"Of course, though our ways are separate, we will always be friends",replied a smiling Luffy.

"Guess I am not your friend huh..Coby..", I said in a bid to stop him from almost crying.

"No..no Dastaan you are my friend too...you guys have taught me to fight for my dreams!"

"That's why I am going to the Grand Line...", said Luffy as if it was the ultimate truth.

"Makes sense..", replied an equally sage Zoro.

"This isn't right! I am trying to stop your recklessness not encourage it! ", Coby was desperate now.

 _KreeK._.

The door to the restaurant opened up and in walked a marine with a few soldiers behind him.

"Excuse me...Are you guys Pirates?"

"Yes, now that I have two crew members I am a Pirate Captain...", Luffy answered.

"I am thankful for you who defeated Morgan and saved the island and it's people...but as Marines I can't allow you to stay on our island any longer."

Immediately the people around us started shouting at the Marines for being ungrateful and what-not. I didn't blame them for the matter, even in the modern world where I came from being a protector had many restrictions. Those restrictions were all for the weak though if you were strong then the restrictions became like changeable and that's were protectors go corrupt. That was how I thought the world of justice worked or at least a part of it.

"Well I guess we will be going then..Ma'am thanks for the meal...", I said while standing up.

We got up to get out and without even looking at Coby we walked right past him. He couldn't become a pirate if it was known that he worked at a pirate's ship or that he was a pirate's friend. Occupational hazards wouldn't allow it. Then there was the threat of spies...anyway it was a long and arduous screening which every marine had to go through.

"Aren't you going with them?", the marine captain ? asked Coby..

"I'm...I'M NOT ONE OF THEM!", Coby almost shouted without facing us.

A smile crept up on my face with it but before we went away, the marine stopped us.

"Excuse me, pirates! Is that true?", the marine is no doubt doing this on purpose.

"Who he? Let me explain...I know all about his past..", pointed Luffy towards Coby who started fidgeting around.

"See there was this secret island and on there was a fat lady pirate names Alvida..."

"Luffy don't...", Coby's words were too quiet.

"She was really mean and for two years, this guy...",the next words were lost as Coby ran shouting something towards Luffy and punched him in the face. Luffy too didn't spare and started punching though he didn't use his power he fully pummeled Coby. I stopped him and dragged him away with a small smile.

"Enough we understand you guys are not friends...Leave Town Now!", the Marine shouted at us.

I nodded towards the marine and we took our leave towards the dock where a small ding boat waited us, it's nostalgic because this boat reminded me of the small boat that Jack Sparrow used at the ending of movie: POTC At World's End.

"That was pretty bad acting there..I will not be surprised if they saw through it all", Zoro said while I was removing the rope of the boat.

"It's all up to Coby will get in somehow...", replied Luffy while helping me.

"It's a good time to leave now..the marines hate us.", I said laughingly.

"Hahaha I guess that's true..."

So we sat in the tiny boat, Luffy didn't have the pirate flag nor a navigator but we must journey ahead. The boat was taken out of docks and there standing right next to the docks was Coby.

"LUFFY!...Thank you very much. I will never forget what you did for me", he shouted towards us and we shared a smile looking at him.

"That's a first. I haven't even seen a marine salute a pirate...", I am feeling pretty amused right now.

"We will meet again, Coby", shouted Luffy. There was moment behind Coby then I heard a shout more like a command.

"ATTENTION"

Then there was a whole marine base of the island which was saluting us..

Hooray, they shouted and Luffy waved his hands..I and Zoro smiled behind him.

"We are going to the GRAND LINE", Luffy was shouting at the top of his lungs.

All this time I felt as if I was seriously forgetting something very important but I shrugged and smiled as I remembered some very familiar lines.

"Yoho yoho..A pirates life for me..."ah I wish I could drink some booze of One piece...(Que the music of POTC:AWE)

...

...

...

...

"I really really want some booze...", said a tired Zoro.

"Or any type of food would do...I am so hungry...how can you guys not know about navigation..I mean I haven't really been to these seas but you guys have been travelling for a longer time than me", I asked.

It had been hours since we left the port and all we had was a barrel of water which was quickly emptied by us. (mainly me and luffy) I had remembered that there were no supplies on the boat and had almost flipped out on Luffy when he said that he ate it all.

"Drifting has worked fine for me all this time..."

"You were thrown in a whirlpool because you were drifting remember...", I said bluntly.

"Oh yeah besides that...", I almost hit him there...

"I followed a pirate to the sea and after I took care of him, I couldn't remember where my hometown was..so I started hunting the pirates around the sea...", Zoro added in helplessly.

I stared for a full 2 seconds for dramatic effect at Zoro then, "Just say you got lost..."

"You don't have to put it that way...", Luffy laughed at Zoro's embarrassment.

 _'Phew...calm down and think...what would an experienced sailor of my technological advantages do in such a situation...or more easily think what Bear Grylls would do..'_

Seriously there were not many things that I could think of. The seas here were chaotic and unlike the seas back home fishing wasn't simply throwing a hook and catching though I didn't even have a fishing rod.

I laid at my back with both of them when they still conversed on how hungry they were. Then Luffy exclaimed, "Don't worry I will catch it..GUM-GUM ROCKET..."

Then he got himself caught in the beak of a giant-ass bird and Zoro almost couldn't stop shouting loud enough, "YOU IDIOT".

Then we started using the oars as fast as we could while Zoro worked anxiously and I laughed at seeing Luffy almost disappear over the horizon.

"Stop laughing and row faster or else we will lose him. "

"Don't worry he is Luffy and we should thank him, he showed us where the next island is..."

"huh..how do you..?"

"Isn't it simple. If I was a bird then I would definitely try and throw Luffy off but Luffy won't try and fall in the sea so the next best option is the land and that's where the bird is headed towards..."

Even still Zoro worried over him so we still rowed faster and then in front of us came 3 drowning people who shouted help.

"Catch on the boat we don't have the time to stop at all", Zoro said since we were going the same exact route. They barely caught on the boat and held for their life as they climbed aboard. They breathed deeply before removing their knives and pointing them at us.

"We are a part of the Buggy-Pirates. Give us the boat or die..."

"hmm", I said and looked towards Zoro who smiled devilishly and immediately beat up the 3 guys. They looked funny as if they were part of a circus troupe. Then the people 'kindly' helped us by rowing the boat as fast as they can.

"Sorry.. Mr. Pirate Hunter Zoro, Sir..we couldn't recognize you..", the beat up Pirates played nice and tried to boot-lick Zoro and they ignored me while still rowing the boat.

"You jokers made me lose my friend now row towards the nearest island..he must be there..."

"Anyway how the hell Pirates like you ended up stranding in the middle of the ocean", I asked though I had an inkling of an idea.

"I will tell you how that happened.."

"It was that woman.."

"It's all her fault.."

"Though she was a looker..."

All these Pirates were cheated by Nami...as I thought she really is quite a thief..huh speaking of which she still has my sword..and considering our bet, I better get suited up for our date...heh heh..

The rest of the journey they reiterated how they were cheated by Nami and how she knew exactly the sea would act.

"She would make a great navigator...",said Zoro.

"What do you think are the chances that our captain will recruit her as our navigator..I mean if they end up on the same island..", I baited him.

"The chances are zilch..though they may meet but just picking up any girl to become a navigator without even knowing about her is impossible... ", he answered. Seems like he still doesn't understand Luffy.

 _'Buddy he did pick you up only after meeting you like twice.'_

"Wanna bet?", I asked.

"What do you wanna bet on?", Zoro countered.

"Let's say if he does recruit her and on this island too...then you teach me swordsmanship... if not I will do your jobs for you on the ship...for 1..no 5 years..say you what..", I raised my right hands and spat on it before putting it towards Zoro.

Zoro slightly snickered then raised his own hand to spit on it and shook my hand fiercely," You said it now, don't go back on your words..5 years of sleep."

I already knew that he was a lazy swordsman and he hated doing anything not related to his swords so I knew he would ignore even the slightest bit of reason and bet on it whatsoever. This bet is now in my pocket...

"Since when did you have a sword...", he asked me because as a swordsman he naturally knew that I wasn't one.

"I briefly had a sword but I gave it away as part of a bet..though don't worry I don't make bets that I will lose..I will get back my sword on this island and something of equal or perhaps more value since I won the bet.. ", my smile slightly stumped him before he too smiled at my confidence.

"For someone who just met Luffy for half a day you do have an awful lot of confidence in him..", Zoro smiled at me while he washed his hands in the ocean and the seashore approached.

Though I knew basically everything pertaining to One Piece but knowing was also limited by Memory. Sadly I am suffering from intense bouts of amnesia which is only based around One Piece so it's not like I am cheating (technically).

 _'Weird...was I always such a gambler...and why does my memory loss only surround One piece..I can remember everything else but One Piece...Wait a second...does that mean that whoever send me here didn't want me to know anything about this world and just try and live it...but then what about the voice I heard at the start...it said something about memory in 12 hours...it's been about 7-9 hours since then I guess...Wow now that I think about it, it really has been a long day and I am already on my way to another adventure in 12 hours...Huh..'_

Some small part of me wanted to just jump out right then and there and just forget about them at the sudden realization of just how much I will suffer in the future but then I won't be able to have so much fun then...

 _'Can't do anything now...already accepted to be his crew member and besides Whatever happens I will just make sure to be stronger than the problem and I am sure that things will work out..and then there's my new super power...sob sob..why it's so useless...'_

While Zoro 'talked' with the pirates I had finally felt something like a ripple inside me, if I wasn't so focused on it I would have no doubt not paid any attention to it but I had been paying attention so I immediately used the feeling and tried to shake it, use it, anything and it worked.

 _'Almost worked too well but why can't I seem to do anything in it'_

The feeling expanded outwards and then he felt more than saw a thin layer of darkness so light that it could barely be discerned in thin air against the light came out of my chest and covered small distance around me like a circle around a center point in perfect radius and mine was basically quarter of a meter. The point was that Zoro was inside the circle and he barely felt anything from it (I even asked him if he felt anything...) nor could I in any way make some changes to him. I willed him to stand up or be moved up and thrown in the water like telekinesis but after so much time that we could now see the island, I still hadn't been able to do anything except perhaps creating a small gust of air when I 'opened' that power circle.

'That's not right...I need a cool name for my first ability...useless as it is..so let's see it opens up a small part of the world and only I can see it...Hmm...Let's call them Domain. Thank you ATG.. '

The name did sound pretty cool so I call it that..Domain. 'My Domain...Nah it still lacks something...'

Any further recollections were stopped when our boat bumped on the island and we found ourselves facing an utterly empty port which is very weird to see. There was literally no-one around except us and the 3 idiot stooges behind us.

"Is this a ghost town or something? Where is everyone?", I asked looking around.

"Idiot there is a pirate who has taken over the town, of course it would be empty. Hey you three take us to your boss. At least he might know something? "

"Let's hurry, I feel as if Luffy might need us", I pushed one of the goons ahead and started running towards their base. I could already see the base before a thunderous BOOM went off somewhere nearby which completely rattled us before our speed doubled if possible.

Their on the platform I saw a caged Luffy trying to bite through Iron and a desperate Nami who as I watched socked a guy on the head dropping him like a bag of rice. A clown whose name I was sure was just on my tongue but I couldn't remember shouted angrily before some of the pirates started fighting Nami.

 _'Not on my watch.'_

I jumped right in between them and before they could utter anything, I swept the foremost attacker with a low sweep and then punched him while he was still in the air. He didn't get up after that. The other guy swung his cutlass on my face before I backtracked and went up-close in a second. A punch knocked him out cold and literally threw him on the next attacker before they both went down. I turned around to see Zoro taking care of my back and Nami looking ramrod still while looking in disbelieve at me. I rubbed the fuse with my fingers before the fire went out and Luffy was safe.

I turned around and looked at Buggy, a second passed before I started laughing and pointed towards his face. Zoro, Luffy just looked at me weird.

"What! There is a clown Pirate with a big red nose in front of me and you think I won't laugh". Buggy was already fuming because of Nami but I just stepped painfully on his nerve. Luffy too laughed with me, Nami just looked at us weirdly like seeing something completely alien.

"I will Kill you."

"Yeah yeah as if I haven't heard that one before. Wait actually that's the first time someone has told me but before we do this let me do some introductions."

I walked towards Luffy and Nami.

"Captain, all you do is create trouble wherever you go. Seriously! Who get's taken away by a bird. Anyway this beautiful person here is Nami and she saved my life. She is also a very good navigator. "

"Shut it, who the hell are you guys", Buggy pointed at me while his other hand hid behind him. I laughed inwardly at such an obvious attack pattern (obvious for me).

"Ignore the red-nose, where's my sword?", I asked Nami.

"It's in my ship...", she got interrupted.

"Yaah..", came a hand suspended in mid-air with a dagger directly at me. I prepared myself before something unimaginable happened. Buggy's hand stopped right about a meter behind me and then fell down. I looked backwards and saw him making a face while staring at his detached hand but it didn't even twitch.

 _'What the hell is this?'_ , my thoughts were suspended before I picked up the hand and threw it back.

When it went away from me, it suddenly veered downwards and towards Buggy. Buggy and his crew-mates were looking at me dumbfounded before they tried again. I waggled my fingers to encourage another attack while my mind worked overtime.

 _'Could it be that simple...A ability like that would be god-like in this world, especially if it awakens. An ability to restrict other devil-fruit abilities.'_

Frustrated Buggy roared and suddenly all his body parts separated and came at me all the same. The hand zoomed in again but this time I did not do anything, just watched as it come towards me and fell down a meter in front of me. The other hand also stopped right about a meter around me as did the legs which simply just fell down.

I looked for just a second before a smile broke out on my face.

"Whoa there", I picked up the hand. "Need a hand."

Behind me Luffy laughed and I heard Zoro sheath his sword.

"Zoro get the Captain and the girl out of here. Let's get out of here." The nest second Buggy started screaming as I stepped on his hand.

"Fools, get him.", he ordered his crew-mates. Before they could so much as move, I flipped the canon (wasn't that heavy) and lighted it before turning back.

"Skadoosh"

 **BOOM**

The Buggy canon went off without a hitch before I felt the after shock hit me and I was thrown out of the explosion. Zoro already had a intimation so he had gotten Nami and Luffy out of there in time. The next second I groaned and got up, still trying to get the ringing out of my ears. I looked back to see the charred husk of the platform we were on and no sign of Buggy and his crew.

"They are gonna be back", Zoro said from behind me.

"Yeah I ...", I barely said anything before a box opened up in front of me.

[Integration complete.]

[Starting Memory processing..]

[Starting Full Immersive training for the chosen Devil fruit and Power.]

Then the world went dark and I felt myself falling down while someone shouted my name.

...

...

I looked around and it was white like totally eye-glaring white as far as and as high as I could see. There was a square platform beneath me whose edges led to who knows where.

[The battle will start in 10..9..8..7..]

 _'Oh a system announcement, is this the power of the fruit or me. Well it seems like I am about to be forced to fight. Anyway I think it will teach me all about my Devil fruit power so all for the better and ooh there's someone in front of me'._

That someone was actually me, I mean a guy just like me appeared a few feet away wearing the same clothes but with hair as white as snow and his eyes, there was something very very wrong with his red eyes. They almost looked as if they were not human, made him look not human. Barely a second passed before it; he moved and a black circle of a meter expanded around him while he ran towards me which looked exactly like mine. I could see through the domain clearly though it did make me look more dangerous.

I didn't want to but he was fast and by the time I tried to retreat, the black domain already engulfed me and I heard a voice I wish wasn't mine.

"Void Domain : Pressure "

Immediately I felt myself being hit by the same massive pressure that I felt at the island though this one was still of the lowest possible circle but it was too abrupt and then came the punch which strangely felt as if distorted the air.

"Void punch"

Then came the pain and the feeling of flying through the air. A second later I fell like a heap of potatoes which elicited another scream from me. Through all the things I had went through that punch was the worst, I felt my insides burning as if there was a hole where the punch had landed. My evil doppelganger walked towards me calmly and smirked down at my pain filled face. Then there came another sound of another calm mature voice sounded from behind my head.

 **"Do you wish to become strong."**

I looked behind me to find no one there. I shook my head to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating, my focus once again upon my Evil Doppler. A punch came in just as I tried to get up once again sending me sprawling on the ground.

 **"Do you wish to become strong."**

I spit the blood in my mouth before I stood up shakily, my jaw hurting like a bitch and my body trembling because of the continuous pressure put on me by the void.

 _'Wait a second, if he can do it than so can I.'_

I concentrated before another punch hit my stomach making me cough hoarsely. The punch shattered my concentration and my eyes raged.

 _'This fucker...he is doing this purposefully.'_

Another punch came in which I tried to resist unsuccessfully, it connected with my guard and made me jump back a few meters while my chest felt like been set on fire.

The next few seconds blurred in pain but no matter what I did it still felt as if he, the evil me, could go beyond my defense and directly hurt my insides. It's almost feels like magic wait..a second is this one of the uses..is the punch bypassing my defense totally.

 _'Holy shit, if this continues there is no saying what will happen to me.'_

I spit the blood in my mouth and gave up all notions of defense, kicking the evil me in his stomach with all my strength. For a second I saw some sort of dark light around my leg before it hit the clone and he flew off like a ball kicked.

I stared at my leg before trying to replicate the feeling in my right fist. The clone got up and spit the blood in his mouth while his eyes glowed with anger? hatred? hard to put it in a word. Then he started running but here's where the shit hit the fan, he started teleporting exactly at the edge of the dark domain continuously and by doing so his speed became so fast that I barely saw him disappear and reappear once when he already slammed into me.

"What the hell is your problem with me?", I shouted at him.

"Haha..my problem? You are unfit for this power, you always were", it replied still swinging his fist on my face.

I blocked it but still stumbled back, the force was too much. That was when I understood that actually we were standing on some sort of a platform, the surroundings and the platform were so white that I couldn't even see where the platform ended and a ravine started which continued on for who knows how long.

 _'SHIT!'_

I ducked under the next kick and rolled forwards to escape falling to my death.

 _'Wait this is all in my mind then if I die here, will I die out there too. Wait a second if this is all in my mind then ...'_

"Come forth oh god of thunder and smite this guy to smithereens",I shouted as loud as I could while trying to imagine a thunder striking on the evil me.

One second..  
Two second...

Thud!

"Ouch fuck that hurt. What the hell? Isn't this my brain ", I was thinking that this isn't possible before another kick clocked me in my chin and I was sent flying.

It was weird to bleed even after all this, there weren't even any bruises but I could feel myself becoming tired, weaker, and slower to react against his attacks. I was huffing and puffing like I had run a marathon for days on end.

It became difficult to even breathe and of all the emotions, the most I felt was anger. This fight had been one of the only ones that I was losing and that too so miserably. No matter what I did, my evil clone would counterattack perfectly.

"So weak and yet you possess such a great power" , my evil self repeated again. This was starting to get really weird and perhaps I could actually feel a kind of Deja-Vu feeling coming every time he said that.

 _'Wait a second'_ , I looked around. _'A completely white surroundings, an evil me trying to kill me and a mysterious voice asking me if I wanted power. So it's that. Pretty powerful huh...this is going to be awesome. I won't be able to kill it anyway. Now if I am correct then all that's left is to get the sword and if I know this place then the sword would be..'_

I jumped not towards the platform but towards the chasm that extended to infinity and beyond (literally). There was a slight breeze which rustled my hair, the evil me didn't follow but I could still see him just fine and his voice as if just besides me laughed.

"Haha..fine then for now I will acknowledge you but we will meet again for sure so become stronger by then or else I will devour you."

The evil me disintegrated then still laughing at me, and I started feeling a bit apprehensive about whether or not I will find what I hoped to find here. I looked downwards and there it was, a stark contrast in a such a white world. It was a sword of pure darkness, the sword that I found on the mysterious island. I stretched my hand and the moment I touched it, I heard someone whispering to me.

"What's my name?"

Then I woke up.

[Congratulations, you have successfully survived and thus met your fate. This world now has a total of 2 otherworlders]  
[As the 2nd otherworlders you are bestowed upon by a random choice power]  
[Lottery system has been activated]

[••••]  
[Random character system activated]  
[You have been given the powers of a random character ]  
[Randomized character: Kurosaki Ichigo]  
[Integration level : 10%]  
[Please be advised that the greater the integration level you have with the character the more quickly you may pick up the personal skills]

The influx is a bit too much even for me so I groan and at the exact moment a boom goes off right next to my fucking ear.  
 **  
BOOM**

 _'HOLY FUCKING HELL, that's it I have had it with people trying to kill me whenever I wake up.'_

I turned around, it is the bed that's stopped most of the wreckage leaving me with just a bruised body and half-deaf ear.

 _'Wait a second..bruised body..'_

I checked myself again and found out that my body looked like it had been beaten black and I even felt that my jaw hurts just like in the dreams...wait no no not a dream but the inner world as it was in the Bleach manga.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT I JUST GOT THE POWERS OF ICHIGO KUROSAKI ",I shouted with the top of the lungs.

This is when I am making my way out of the fallen building, so when I shouted 5 pairs of eyes looked at me. Luffy, Nami, Zoro, a weird guy sitting on a lion motorcycle and a dog. They had all stopped whatever they were doing and were looking at me like I am the newest freak in town. I felt embarrassed for a second before I became angry.

"What the fuck are you guys looking at? I almost died back there and who the fuck blows out a goddamn house especially if someone is still sleeping inside", I started rambling while still pointing at the destroyed like a piece of cardboard house behind me.

"How the hell are you still alive? That was a freaking joker ball and a ton of wood that fell on you and what the heck is that on your head?", the guy on the lion shouted first.

I ignored him because anime rule he is a minor comic relief and so doesn't require me to be so attentive towards him. I turned towards Nami who began speaking immediately.

"You fell unconscious.."

"Enough of your nonsense", the lion guy started but the next second I was right next to him before I gave him a punch and sent him flying. The lion growled at us and then ran towards his master.

"As I was saying you suddenly went unconscious, Luffy was still in the cage so we couldn't all keep running away so we put you in the house for rest, the doctor is just about to come with the village head when we met the lion guy, the cannon went off and well you know the rest."

All the time she kept staring at my head, I grew apprehensive. _'Was I bald now...is this gig supposed to be like One-punch Man'_. I touched my head but didn't feel anything. Seeing me like this Nami took out a mirror from who knows where and showed me.

I am the same, its just there is now a crown on my head, I mean like a real freaking crown though it kept flickering constantly. I thought for a second but all the thinking was making my head hurt so I let it rest.

 _'It makes me look cool so it alright. Oh that reminds me..'_

 **"Void Domain"**


End file.
